


Bells Ringing

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Future, Multiple Pairings, One bit of underage drinking, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: Years after graduating from the E Class, five former classmates reunite at a wedding and find themselves exchanging stories from their love lives as they wait for the bride.The big question however is who is getting married.





	1. Prologue

Five men found themselves sitting in a dressing room, each dressed in a clean tuxedo. 

The tallest of them: a red headed man with slicked back hair was in the midst of a phone call as two other men: a black haired man with a silver wedding band on his finger and a blonde sat on a couch, the last two men: a short haired man missing his tuxedo jacket and a shorter blue haired boy stood nearby, tapping their feet. The redhead ended his call and looked at the others. 

"Just got off the line with Yada, the limo got stuck in traffic so the bride and the others will be a little late." 

The blonde nodded 

"Happens I guess, did they say how long Karma?" 

"She'll call us when they get closer." Said Karma. "They're planning to make up for the lost time by starting the moment they get here. So be ready." 

The man without a jacket adjusted his tie. 

"Then I guess it's just us in the meantime." Said Sugino. 

"Right." 

Isogai got up from the couch and leaned against the wall. 

"A wedding.... I honestly never thought it would happen." 

"A lot of progress was made." Said Sugino. "That goes for all of us, I mean just look at Isogai." 

Sugino's gaze turned to the wedding band on Isogai's finger. 

"It seems like just yesterday him and Kataoka were leading us through middle school, but here they are now, married before any of us." 

"Hey, it's nothing really...." said Isogai. 

"No really, heck you were the first person in this room to get into a relationship." Said Maehara "it only makes sense that you two were the first to get hitched." 

"Funny thing is I still remember the day I got that notification that You and Kataoka started dating." 

Isogai looked at his ring and smiled. 

"I don't think I could ever forget...."


	2. Isomegu

High school and work took up a lot of Isogai's time. When he did have free time he hat to watch his siblings during most of it. He still had trouble babysitting the two from time to time, especially on the rare days when his mother was feeling healthy enough to work. 

Although they could be difficult, he initially refused Megu Kataoka's offers to help, not wanting to burden her. But he gave in after much insisting and the extra help was greatly appreciated. 

Isogai and Kataoka shut the door to the siblings shared bedroom. 

"All tucked in." Said Kataoka 

"Thanks again for helping by the way, I know it's troublesome but-"

"No it's really alright." Said Kataoka "I'm more than happy to help out." 

Isogai smiled. 

"So it'll be another hour until my mom gets back." Said Isogai. "What do you want to do?" 

"I brought a thing of microwaveable popcorn with me, wanna cook it up and watch tv?" Asked Kataoka

"Sounds like fun." Replied Isogai. 

\-----

Thirty minutes later the two were seated on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them as they watched a drama on tv. 

"She has a degree from grad school, yet nobody will hire her." Said Kataoka. 

"Not sure how I feel about that either." Said Isogai. 

"She's so smart yet she resigns herself to being this guy's housekeeper. There's so much else she could be doing." Kataoka continued.

".... Hey Kataoka..." 

"What is it Isogai?" 

"... why are you here?" 

"What?" 

"There's so much else you could be doing, but why do you keep choosing to come here and help me take care of my siblings.... why?" 

Kataoka looked at the bowl of popcorn and blushed. 

"Well... I like to see you happy." 

Isogai raised an eyebrow. 

"When your siblings are happy... I can tell it makes you happy too.... I want to be there, to help you help them, to help you be happy." 

Isogai smiled. 

"That so." 

"It's hard for me not to with a smile like that." Said Kataoka

Isogai blushed. 

"So it's for me then...." 

"Yeah... also because.... I like being around you." Said Kataoka. 

Isogai's eyes widened as he processed this new information. After a few seconds he responded.

"Well I find you to be good company too." Said Isogai "I wouldn't mind having you around more often...." 

Kataoka nervously moved her hand closer to Isogai's. The former class rep took her hand into his own. 

"That was the most roundabout confession I've ever been apart of." 

"Same...." 

She leaned closer to Isogai as he did the same, the popcorn completely forgotten now. 

"We'll have plenty of time to think of a better one though...." 

\------

Isogai's mother returned home to find his son and his best female friend asleep on the couch, hands intertwined. She simply smiled as she took the now cold bowl of popcorn away and put a blanket on them before quietly leaving them be.


	3. Interlude 1

"One moment we're watching watching a tv drama, next thing I know we're walking down the aisle." Said Isogai "It's something alright." 

"A regular Casanova ain't ya?" Said Maehara. 

"I was more surprised that they didn't hook up sooner." Said Karma "The way you two always hung out, even after school, how you two talked to one another, oh and we can't-" 

"That's enough." Said Isogai "You're starting to embarrass me." 

Karma smirked 

"Just goes to show that love can bloom anytime, anyplace." 

Nagisa raised an eyebrow 

"Remind you of somebody?" Asked the bluenette. 

Karma nodded 

"Oh yeah it does....


	4. Karmanami

Karma was walking from school, whistling to himself as he thought up new plans to kill Korosensei. 

"Maybe I could try something with fire." Thought Karma "I should see if his mucus is flamable..." 

CRASH

Karma stopped as he heard a loud crash from behind him. Turning around Karma was greeted by the sight of a bespeckled girl on the ground next to an overturned trash can. 

"Isn't that girl in E-Class?" Thought Karma "Yeah, shes the one who tried to poison sensei yesterday." 

Karma approached the girl and held out his hand. 

"You alright there?"

The girl nodded and took Karma's hand, allowing him to help her up. 

"Manami right?" 

The girl nodded. 

"It's my fault." Said Manami "I had an idea how to assassinate Korosensei and I was thinking about it so much that I forgot to watch my surroundings....." 

"Just be glad nobody else saw you." Said Karma with a smile

"Y-Yeah...." 

"I'll see you in class tomorrow then Manami." Said Karma "Oh, and I can't wait to see that attempt you're thinking of." 

With that Karma went on his way, leaving the chemist behind.

\-------

Karma's walk home was uneventful until he reached an alleyway by the convenient store. 

"Hey you!" 

Karma stopped and turned around. A student from another school was walking towards him, bandages plastered all over his face. 

"Sorry do I know you?" Asked Karma. 

"Don't play dumb Akabane, two days ago you roughed me up good!" 

"Yeah I fought a lot of people that day so my memory is a bit fuzzy." Said Karma. "But I do remember that they were the ones who started it." 

"Big talk punk." Said the student "But I brought something bigger! Once my brother gets-" 

Karma cut him off with a punch to the face, blackening the student's eye and knocking him out. 

"I still don't remember you," began Karma "But if you went down this easy before then that would explain why." 

Karma turned to leave and found himself face to face with a muscular boy twice his size, who punched the startled red-head in he stomach, knocking him into a nearby trash can. 

"Don't think you can deck my little brother and get away with it." Said the boy. 

Karma rubbed his head as he got to his feet. 

"Hm, you're a big boy." Said Karma in a mocking tone "If I eat my veggies can I grow to be as big and strong as you?" 

"Big talk from such a little worm." 

Karma smirked and clenched his fists. 

"You caught me off guard before...." 

Karma rushed at the boy as his smile turned more demonic.

"But now that I know you're here I'm not going to go easy on-" 

Before anything else could happen, a small arm snaked around the boy's neck and held a cloth to his nose. 

"G-Go to sleep!!!!" 

The boy struggled, but in a matter of seconds ceased moving and fell to the floor, revealing the person responsible for taking the giant down. Karma stopped with a slight look of surprise on his face. 

"Manami?" 

Manami got to her feet and dusted herself off. 

"A-Are you alright Akabane?" Asked Manami "I saw him hurt you and I couldn't just stand by...." 

"I could have taken him." Said Karma. "If anything you actually saved him from a beating." 

Karma's gaze shifted to the cloth Manami was holding. 

"But what was that?"

"Oh it's chloroform, I made it myself to defend myself." Said Manami with a smile. 

"She makes her own chloroform." Thought Karma "And she just moved in so suddenly... aren't you an interesting one miss Manami." 

Karma smiled

"Think you can brew me some of that chloroform sometime?" 

"Oh sure Akabane." Said Manami. 

"Just call me Karma." 

Karma gestured for Manami to follow him. 

"Let's stop by the continence store over here, I'll buy you a drink." 

Manami cautiously followed Karma towards the convenient store as the redhead felt a tug in his chest. At the time he brushed it off as simply excitement at the prospect of having chloroform in his arsenal, but it wasn't until later in his life that he realized it was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like everybody expected Karmanami to happen in this story. 
> 
> I'm hoping to update every other day, but I might have a slightly longer delay once or twice. 
> 
> The next story is probably my personal favorite in the collection.


	5. Interlude 2

"And that was the start of a beautiful relationship." Said Karma. 

"I haven't been this terrified since you told me that you two were officially a thing." Said Maehara 

"Oh you had every right to be afraid." Said Karma "with my plains and Okuda's chemicals, I could poison anybody that I wanted. Heck I might have had the wedding cake poisoned."

Karma gave a sinister smirk as Nagisa sighed. 

"Please don't poison an entire wedding...." 

"Think of the children man." Added Sugino

"While we're all walking down memory lane, Maehara, how about you tell us a story about you and your romantic exploits with you know who." Said Karma

"Oh could I." Said Maehara "What do you want to hear?" 

"Why not start at the beginning." Suggested Sugino 

"Ah yes the beginning." Said Maehara "I remember it like it was several years ago...."


	6. Maekano

Maehara was used to breakups, every relationship he had gotten into eventually reached the point where the girl could no longer stand him or Maehara couldn't stand her. So here he found himself, after another breakup, walking through the park. 

"And so ends another relationship." Thought Maehara 

He stretched his arms and smirked. 

"Nothing to get hung up on, after all there's plenty of fish in the sea and I'm quite the angler if I do say so myself." 

He paused and looked around. 

"My next date could be right around the corner." 

Before Maehara knew what hit him, a mass fell onto him, knocking the blonde to the ground. 

"Ow!" 

The mass turned out to be a person, who rubbed their back as they sat atop Maehara. 

"That was a nasty fall." Muttered the person "good thing this.... wait Maehara?" 

Maehara's eyes widened as he recognized the individual atop him. 

"Okano?" 

The gymnast got off Maehara and helped him to his feet. 

"Any reason you just randomly fell from the sky like some kind of incredibly flexible meteor?" Asked Maehara 

"Well for your information I didn't fall from the sky, I fell from that tree." Said Okano pointing upwards. "I was trying out a new routine here and lost my footing. It's a good thing you were here or I might have had a career ending injury." 

"Glad to help." Said Maehara sarcastically.

\------

The two walked along the park's main path, talking like old friends. 

Because that was what they were. 

"You really need to come see our gymnastics show sometime." Said Okano "You haven't seen us since we first started but once you see us now-" 

"Believe me I plan to." Said Maehara "Just not the way I planned to originally...." 

Okano raised an eyebrow. 

"Elaborate...." 

"Well I got tickets for me and my girlfriend for your next show." Maehara began "I told her how I was old friends with the lead gymnast and then she accuses me of cheating on her with you." 

"What?" 

"I don't know how she got that idea." Said Maehara "I haven't dated multiple girls at once in a long time. Still have the scar too...." 

Okano smiled nervously 

"She break up with you?" 

"Yeah." 

They stopped and Okano crossed her arms.

"You were too good for her anyways." Said Okano "I'm sure there's someone better for you out there." 

Maehara smiled 

"Yeah...." 

"And I'm sure she's closer than you think...." 

"Yep..." 

Maehara started walking again. 

"Thanks for the pep talk Okano, you're a great friend." 

After a couple steps a Maehara noticed that Okano wasn't walking with him. 

"Huh?" 

Turning around he saw Okano looking at the ground, fists clenched.

"Great friend..... is that it?" Asked Okano "Is that all I am to you?" 

"What else would you be?" Asked Maehara ignorantly. 

"Are you really this stupid you dense idiot!?" 

"What? What are you talking about? Are we not friends?" 

Okano looked up, revealing that tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

"Do I really have to say it?" 

She ran over and grabbed Maehara's arms before pulling him into a kiss. Maehara's eyes widened in surprise as Okano's shut. After several seconds they broke away and the gymnast looked at Maehara with a tearful smile.

"I love you Maehara.... you damn idiot." 

Maehara's jaw dropped. 

"Ever since middle school.... there I said it...." 

Okano turned around to leave as a million thoughts raced throughout Maehara's head. 

"Don't go!" 

Okano ran off, disappearing from Maehara's line of sight. 

".... she liked me...." 

\-------

Okano wiped the sweat off her brow. She had just finished her gymnastics show and was on her way to the locker room. 

"Didn't see Maehara in the crowd...." muttered Okano. "Not surprising given what happened... I'll be lucky if he even glances in my direction at the next class reunion...." 

A sad smile formed on her face. 

"I got my feelings across though.... and that's what really mattered..." 

Okano stepped into the locker room and opened up her locker, taking out a green t-shirt. 

"Green isn't your color." 

Okano shrieked and jumped back. Maehara was leaning against a locker with a smirk on his face. 

"T-THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM?!" 

"I wanted to talk." 

"My teammates could be here any second!" 

"I convinced them to wait a bit." Said Maehara "This is important." 

"Look If you don't want to accept my feelings I understand, you're the kind of guy who wouldn't settle for one long term relationship.... I'd only tie you do-" 

"And you called me stupid." Said Maehara. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Do you honestly think that I'd corner you in this locker room only to tell you I'm not interested?" 

Okano blushed. 

"I did a lot of thinking." Maehara continued. "I've never been truly happy in my relationships.... but when we're together, hanging out... it's the time of my life. And it only took a kiss to help me realize why..." 

He grabbed the gymnast by the shoulder. 

"I might like you a bit too." 

He leaned in as Okano leaned back. 

"Don't, I'm all sweaty...." 

"Does it look like I care about that?" 

Maehara leaned in closer and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Now we've got a good thirty minutes before your team arrives.... and I'd like another kiss."'

Okano smirked. 

"Sure thing, just let me get out of this outfit." 

Maehara's face turned bright red. 

"SCORE!" He thought to himself. 

\-------

Maehara was pushed out of the locker room as Okano shut the door behind him. 

".... I should have seen this coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I find myself as the captain of this ship, anyways this was probably my favorite chapter in the collection. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you next update.


	7. Interlude 3

"Didn't realize you were such a romantic." Said Sugino

"Yeah but to think the one who made the first move was his girlfriend." Said Karma. 

"Well she's not my girlfriend anymore..." said Maehara, looking downwards. 

Before anyone could reply, the door opened and a well built man with black hair stuck his head in. 

"Any word on the bride's arrival?" 

"Her and the maids of honor got held up in traffic." Said Isogai "She'll be awhile still Yoshida." 

"Good I still have time to make a run." Said Yoshida. 

"A run?" Asked Nagisa

"Hara has a craving for burgers." Said Yoshida. "I should be able to drive to the Mg Ronald's and back by then." 

"Burgers right before the wedding?" Said Sugino 

"When you get your wife pregnant you'll understand." Said Yoshida. 

Yoshida shut the door. 

"Well, it's nice to see that he cares about his wife." Said Isogai

"Yeah." Said Karma "Remember the spread at his wedding? That was something." 

"I'm still trying to figure out how they got together." Said Maehara "They're so different." 

"Terasaka told me about how it happened." Said Karma "I can tell you if you'd like." 

Everyone nodded and Karma began to talk.


	8. Yoshihara

Every holiday season the Yoshida and Sumire families would get together for a festive dinner. This years dinner was held at Yoshida motors. 

Inside the adults of the family sat around, engaging in light conversation and drinking while the younger children played or watched a Christmas movie. 

Outside Tasei Yoshida and Hara Sumire walked through the snow towards the garage. 

"Glad to get out of that house." Said Yoshida. 

Hara nodded. 

"How long until they notice we're gone?" Asked Hara

"I give them an hour, two if my dad challenges yours to a drinking game." 

They reached the garage and Yoshida opened the door, allowing them both enterance. 

"Step on in." Said Yoshida. 

Hara stepped inside and Yoshida shut the door behind them. 

"Wow it's surprisingly warm in here." Said Hara, taking off her jacket and gloves. 

"Dad is working on a temperature sensitive project in here." Said Yoshida. "At least we won't be cold." 

He switched on the lights and sat down against the wall, Hara taking a seat next to him. 

"Remember when we actually liked this party?" 

"Yeah." Said Hara "We used to get each other presents and watch movies." 

Yoshida nodded 

"Your mom would make those mashed potatoes.... why did she ever stop anyways?" 

"Dunno." 

Yoshida sighed. 

"It's always the same damn thing now." He continued "Did you find a girlfriend yet Tasei? Any ladies catch your eye at college?" 

"My mom says the same thing." Said Hara "Find a man Hara, you said you always wanted to be a housewife." 

"God at least let us graduate first..." 

Yoshida got up and walked over to a toolbox. 

"Got something to help us relax up." 

He opened the toolbox and took out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. 

"Grabbed this from my old man's collection." 

"We're a bit young for this aren't we?" 

"Only by like a year." Said Yoshida as he opened the bottle. "Besides we're both responsible."

Hara shrugged as Yoshida poured the whiskey into the two cups. 

"Only one." 

"That was going to be my limit too." Said Yoshida, capping the bottle. "I'd rather not have our parents see us get.... intoxicated." 

He handed Hara a glass and raised his own.

"To us, and our ambitions. May they continue to be more important than our parent's desire for us to get married." 

"Here here." 

They clinked their glasses in a toast and took a long sip of their drinks, Hara flinching as the liquid burned her throat. 

".... Although I do want a family sometime.... once I get a job and all that." 

"Yeah same." Yoshida continued. 

They sat in silence for several minutes as they slowly drank. 

".... Hey Hara...." 

"Hm?" 

"When you do start looking for someone.... anybody come to mind?" 

"Not really." Said Hara "why are you interested?" 

Yoshida smirked

"Maybe...." 

Yoshida downed the last of his whiskey and got up. 

"Not sure if it's the booze talking but you've been looking more attractive later." Yoshida continued. 

"Well I have been loosing weight...." said Hara

"Honestly you could be an overweight mess and I'd still have hots for you." 

Hara blushed. 

"Well when the time does come, you'll definitely be my first pick." 

Hara finished her drink and got up. 

"It'll definitely shut our folks up, that's for sure." Said Yoshida. 

They both chuckled. 

"We shouldn't keep them waiting much longer." Said Yoshida. "Let's go back inside."

Yoshida took Hara's hand into his own and led her out of the garage.


	9. Interlude 4

"And they lived happily ever after." Said Karma

"Props to Yoshida." Said Isogai "That was a pretty good confession."

"If only my confession was as easy." Said Sugino

Nagisa raised an eyebrow 

"It wasn't?" 

"I never told you guys?" Asked Sugino

"No you haven't." Said Maehara "Give us the juicy details." 

Sugino sighed. 

"Things were.... interesting to say the least."


	10. Sugizaki

Tomohito Sugino didn't go out in public very often, but when he did he made sure to disguise himself. Being a popular athlete made him quite the celebrity after all. A simple disguise did the trick; sunglasses, a baseball cap of his rival team, and a jacket with a large collar worked perfectly to conceal his identity. 

Today Sugino was at the park, taking a walk. 

"Nice day out, perfect for catch." Thought Sugino "Wish I brought my glove... and a friend.... and a baseball......" 

Sugino sighed. 

"Walking is fine too...." 

Sugino decided to take a break and found a seat on a park bench. Once he did his ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice. 

"I must say miss you have such lovely hair, black as the night's sky and smooth as the winter's ice." 

Looking to his left Sugino saw Ren Sakakibara flirting with a woman whose face was obscured by a sun hat. 

"It's him.... guess he's still just as much of a flirt as before-" 

The woman swatted Ren's hand away. 

"I'm not interested...." 

Ren gave her a stern look. 

"You know, there's only been one other woman to turn down my praises." Said Ren "that alone should say something." 

"Yeah, shows how she has good taste." 

Ren clenched his fists. 

"I hope you realize what you're missing...." 

Ren got up and left as the woman smiled. 

"Such a bother....." 

She took off her sun hat and set it to the side, revealing her face. Sugino's eyes widened as he recognized the woman behind the hat. 

"Kanzaki?" 

Yukiko Kanzaki was sitting nearby, looking just as radiant as she was when Sugino last saw her. Sugino got up to approach her, only to bump into Ren as he passed by. 

"Sorry." Said Sugino. 

".... do I know you?" 

Sugino raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah I guess." 

Ren smirked and quickly grabbed Sugino's hat and sunglasses. 

"Oh Tomohito Sugino!" Said Ren loudly "How has the baseball career been!?" 

Suddenly several passerby turned and noticed Sugino, wasting no time in crowding around the baseball player. 

"H-Hey!" 

"Well, I'll leave you to your fans." Said Ren. 

He patted him on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper into his ear. 

"If I got rejected what makes you think you have a chance." 

He tossed Sugino his belongings before disappearing into the crowd. Sugino looked back to where Kanzaki was only to find she was gone. 

"Darn...." 

Sugino sighed as the crowd grew, people pushing through trying to get an autograph of picture. 

\---------

After loosing a chunk of his day to the crowd of fans, Sugino found himself in a small, mostly empty bar ordering his dinner. 

"So much for my day off...." 

He let his head fall onto the counter as the bartender set a beer next to him. 

"I didn't order this...." 

"On the house." Said the bartender.

The bartender smirked and leaned in. 

"There's another one in it if you record something for my son's birthday...." 

".... I won't sing the birthday song but I'll record whatever else you want." 

"Deal." 

The bartender went to serve another customer as Sugino took a sip of his drink. 

"I guess I'll see her at the next reunion anyways...." 

Sugino didn't pay attention as somebody took the seat next to him and set down a sun hat. 

"It's been awhile Sugino." 

Sugino's head shot back up. 

"K-Kanzaki?" 

Kanzaki was sitting right next to him, smiling. 

"I saw you at the park, but when your fans started to crowd around... I didn't want to interrupt..." 

"I see....wait did you follow me here?" 

"I wanted to catch up with you someplace quieter." Said Kanzaki "so I guess I did follow you a little bit." 

The bartender set down a glass of alcohol in front of Kanzaki and nodded knowingly. 

"That doesn't make me some kind of stalker does it?" She asked jokingly. 

"N-No of course not." Replied Sugino "I'm just glad we can catch up." 

"Indeed." 

They toasted their drinks.

\------

They spend the majority of dinner catching up and drinking. Thankfully for Sugino he was a heavyweight when it came to drinking, and he was barely fazed by his three drinks. Kanzaki on the other hand wasn't as good at holding her liquor. 

So Sugino found himself escorting a tipsy Kanzaki to the station. 

"I might have had a little too much...." said Kanzaki happily. 

"Yeah... honestly I should have stopped you after the third drink." Said Sugino "Do you have work tomorrow?" 

"I have a few sick days I could burn." Said Kanzaki "I know I'll need it tomorrow." 

They reached the station. 

"Will you be alright the rest of the way back?" 

Kanzaki smiled. 

"I'll be fine. I have this." 

Kanzaki took a taser out of her purse. 

"I'm ready for any muggers, perverts, or Rens." 

"That's good I guess." 

"Tch, Ren... he wonders why I don't like him... that womanizing snake... he's not even my type, too scrawny." 

"W-What is your type then?" Asked Sugino. 

Kanzaki smirked deviously. 

"I like toned, strong men, the athletic kind." She began "but they also have to have a heart of gold." 

She leaned in closer to Sugino. 

"And they have to get through this without fainting." 

"Get through wha-" 

Kanzaki suddenly grabbed Sugino's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sugino's eyes shot open while Kanzaki's shut. After several seconds she broke the kiss and looked at Sugino, whose face was redder than a tomato. 

"......" 

"Guess you're qualified then." 

Kanzaki drunkenly skipped towards her train, leaving Sugino stunned. 

".... What just happened?"


	11. Interlude 5

"I lead my team into a two game losing streak after that." Said Sugino "couldn't focus after that." 

"What happened next?" Asked Isogai. 

"Well at the next reunion-" 

The door suddenly opened and an orange haired man holding a camera stuck his head in. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" 

Sugino shrugged. 

"It can wait." Said Sugino "You need something Mimura?" 

"Since we had the time, I figured it would be a good idea to get some pictures before the bride arrives." 

"Sounds good." Said Karma "We were just sharing stories." 

"Stories?" Asked Mimura "May I ask what kind?" 

"Just some tales from our love lives." Said Maehara 

"Ah, sounds interesting." 

The men began to walk out of the room 

"So what about you Mimura?" Asked Maehara "I know you and Fuwa were a thing for a bit."

"Our relationship wasn't exactly exciting." Said Mimura "Except for how it began...." 

"Oh do tell." Said Karma. 

Mimura smiled as he recalled a happy memory

"I was an intern at the time...."


	12. Fuwamura

Mimura found himself walking around Comiket, a camcorder in his hand as he filmed the sights. 

"I never realized the event would be this big." 

"It is Comiket...." 

Takebayashi approached him carrying a bag of merchandise. 

"It's the largest marketplace for doujinshi in the country, so naturally it would be large." Takebayashi continued. 

"Thanks for bringing me along by the way." Said Mimura "The network never did offer me transportation...." 

"Honestly it was no trouble, I was heading this way anyways so another guest was no trouble." 

Takebayashi adjusted his glasses. 

"There's a cosplay performance nearby that I wanted to watch. I'll meet up with you later..." 

Takebayashi vanished into a crowd of attendees as Mimura looked around. 

"Now what to cover first?....." 

\------

Mimura walked into an area filled with tables, each manned by a young doujin artist selling their products. 

"Good place as any to begin." 

Mimura approached one of the tables and began recording. 

"I'm here at one of several of the tables here at Comiket, where young and experienced artists sell their doujins to the viewing masses." Said Mimura. He grabbed one of the doujins on the table and held it up to the camera. 

"I have here." 

Mimura took a second to read the magazine's title. 

"Magic Detective Tetsuo... one of the many doujinshis available for purchase." 

He turned to the person manning the table.

"Could you perhaps tell us what this doujin is abo-"

Kimora stopped as his eyes met with those of a person he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Fuwa?" 

"Mimura?" 

\-----

"Of all the tables you end up picking you choose mine." Said Fuwa. 

Mimura was sitting next to Fuwa as she manned her table. 

"I never expected you to be one for Comiket though..." 

"I'm making a feature on it for the tv station I'm interning at." Said Mimura. 

He gestured to his camcorder. 

"So you're a doujin artist now." Said Mimura 

"Actually I'm an assistant." Said Fuwa. "I work with this one manga author, but she suggested that I try making something original, so I made Magic Detective." 

A patron walked by and bought a doujin from Fuwa. 

"It wasn't good enough to submit to the magazine but it was Comiket worthy at least." 

"Seems like you're doing well here." Said Mimura.

"I'm just a lucky amateur." Said Fuwa 

"Mimura got up and stretched." 

"I still got a lot to cover... so I'll be seeing you around." 

"Actually let me join you for a bit." Said Fuwa "It was about time for my break anyways." 

"Oh sure thing." 

Fuwa got a girl at the table next to hers to watch her stock and followed Mimura to a different section of the room. 

\------

Fuwa led Mimura to a number of spots, author signings, a butler cafe, they even found themselves in the "special" doujinshis (they were both very embarrassed and agreed to never speak on the matter again). 

After a long half a day of recording a Mimura decided that he had enough footage for his feature and sat down by a vending machine. 

"I think I got enough footage...." 

Fuwa walked over and handed him a can of soda before sitting down next to him. 

"I have to say Fuwa, Comiket sure is interesting." 

"By the fans, for the fans." Said Fuwa "A bit too mainstream but I dig it." 

Mimura raised a confused eyebrow. 

"Mainstream?" 

"You got so many artists here but a lot of them do the same thing, focusing on the same ideas... they blend into the crowd. Kind of like us." 

"We never really were the type to stand out." Said Mimura 

"I want to change that." Said Fuwa "When I become a manga editor I'm going to make sure lots of new creative ideas come out. Just you wait and see." 

"I get where you're coming from." Replied Mimura "When I start making films, I want to make something unique too." 

Mimura smiled at the purple haired manga lover. 

"Let's both make something unique." 

Fuwa smiled and reached into her bag 

"Here." 

She took out a copy of Magic Detective Tetsuo and handed it to Mimura.

"Thanks for hanging out with me.... let's do it again sometime." 

And with that Fuwa left.

\-------

Mimura and Takebayashi were on the train back. Takebayashi was flipping through the photos he took on his phone as Mimura read Magic Detective. 

"Unique.... it definitely shows in Fuwa's work all-" 

Mimura paused. 

"Hm?" 

Mimura looked closer at the page he was on and noticed a pattern of numbers and a note. 

"Call me when you get home. I'm free Saturday...." 

Mimura's eyes widened. 

"Did Fuwa just give me her number?" 

Takebayashi raised an eyebrow but went back to his photos. 

Mimura smiled and looked back at the message. 

"Well played Fuwa, well played...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I kept getting delayed. There's only about two more stories left in this collection, so look forward to that. I'm also planning to start posting this story to fanfiction.net soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for another story.


	13. Interlude 6

Mimura snapped a group picture of the guys outside the church. Most of the wedding guests were outside, having their pictures taken either by other guests or Okajima. 

"That should do it." Said Mimura. 

"So why did you stop going out with Fuwa?" Asked Nagisa. 

"Work, Fuwa had less time to spare and I found myself traveling more for filming." Replied Mimura. 

"Sorry to hear." Said Sugino. 

"Well.... things have changed." Said Mimura, putting his camera away. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Nagisa 

"Fuwa started interning at Jump as opposed to being an assistant.... and I'm not scheduled to travel outside of the city for another year or two.... I'm thinking of reconnecting with her, start the relationship back up ya know?" 

"Go for it man." Said Maehara. 

Mimura smiled as Sugino noticed Yoshida walk by holding a brown bag that smelt fairly greasy. 

"Oh you're back." Said Sugino 

"Yeah, service was quick at the fast food place." Said Yoshida. "I'd love to talk more but I have to get this to Hara before it gets cold." 

Yoshida made his way towards the church as Karma's phone vibrated. 

"Hm?" 

Karma took out his phone and checked it. 

"They'll be here in ten minutes." Said Karma. We need to get ready."


	14. Wedding

The five men stood near the altar, knowing any minute the bride and her maids would arrive. 

"I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of nervous." Said Sugino 

"It'll be fine." Said Isogai "Just do what you did at the rehearsal and you'll be good." 

"I'm more nervous than you are." Said Maehara "Like what if someone runs in and objects to the union, the whole wedding would be for nothing." 

"Oh I'm sure Chiba would take care of that." Said Karma. 

Karma looked towards the back of the church, where Chiba was sitting next to Hayami. 

"I gave him a slingshot with some knockout pellets that Okuda made." 

Nagisa sweat dropped

"I don't think that's necessary...." 

Behind the altar, the pastor raised an eyebrow at the men's conversation.

Just then the church doors opened and Kataoka entered, leading four other women towards the opposite side of the altar from the boys. 

"Did we miss anything?" Asked Kataoka. 

"Just us catching up." Said Isogai. 

Before any other words could be spoken, the pianist at the organ started playing and the bride entered. 

She was clad in a white knee length dress, holding a bouquet. Her face was hidden behind a white veil. 

She approached the altar. The groom stepped forwards and lifted up the veil, allowing him to see her face. 

Okano Hinata smiled at her husband to be: Hiroto Maehara. 

"You look amazing." Said Maehara 

"The flattery can wait." Said Okano "Right now we have a ceremony to do." 

They both turned to the pastor who began to speak. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...." 

As the pastor spoke and vows were exchanged, one question lingered in Nagisa's mind. 

"Where's Yukimura?" 

She wasn't amongst the bridesmaids, in fact he could only recognize Kataoka, Yada, and Okuda amongst them along with two women he didn't know. 

"If anybody objects to the union of these two, speak now or forever-" 

The church doors swung open and a green haired woman ran in panting. Several guests gasped and Chiba glanced in her direction before turning back to the front.

"Sorry I got held up by.... oh... it started.... sorry" 

Yukimura awkwardly made her way over to the other bridesmaids. 

"..... anyways Hiroto Maehara, do you take Okano Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do." 

"And do you-" 

"I do." 

"Well then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Okano didn't waste a single second, Pulling Maehara into a kiss as the attendants cheered. 

It was a happy day for everybody

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins another collection. I consider this story a bit of a spiritual successor to Class Files due to the formatting and style (also I'm probably not going to make another Class Files story) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, the first chapter will be up in a few minutes.


End file.
